Love Snatched Away
by Du Hjarta Skulblaka
Summary: One shot, OC reflecting on past feelings at the end of Bloodlines. Contains spoilers, Rated M for strong language.


If you're reading this, then thank you ^^ I don't expect many too and I wrote it more for myself. It's based on how I roleplayed my character towards the end of Bloodlines and it's why I found the ending so perfect.  
I own none of the characters of course, except for Sundavar, an origional character of mine.  
Any reviews would be appreciated, It's always good to hear how I can improve.

* * *

Sundavar walked silently across the debris-strewn rooftop, bloodied katana hanging loosely in her left hand. The wind blew the piles of ash past her, some of it clinging to her clothes, her hair. The remnants of LaCroix's great Gangrel sheriff set free. She had regretted killing him...she had always had a sort of quiet, grudging respect for the silent giant. Alas his loyalty was unquestionable, it was such a shame that it lay with the least worthy of people.

She stopped, eyes shut, fighting her tumultuous emotions. She had been passionate even in life, the blood of Clan Brujah only strengthened that. She could hear the beast inside her, hissing and screeching in it's silent way, baying for blood. She despised what she had become and fought her instincts whenever she could. It was strange...in just a few nights, her life had drastically changed so many times. She had been thrust into a world of darkness, had found a candle to light her way, only to have it cruelly extinguished...

_She had been so naive, that first night. Seeing the young woman lying on the hospital bed, her own blood staining the sheets. Something about her had driven Sunny to act. Perhaps it was just the pretty face, perhaps the knowledge that it could easily have been her lying there...perhaps something else. She had clawed at that scrap of information offered by Mercurio, that a taste of vampiric blood could heal ordinary humans. Whatever the reason, she had saved that woman's life..._

She snarled, fangs piercing her lip as she bit it. How could she have known what would happen because of that one, stupid action? Had she only been delaying the inevitable? Forcing the girl to live on borrowed time with a compulsion that she had no hope of fighting?

_She had been shocked when she first ran into the girl on the street. She looked the picture of health. Heather, her name was...she was so adorable, the way she gushed and begged to spend more time with her. She had been so stupid...she hadn't realised it was just the power of her blood. She had thought that just maybe, this beautiful woman was genuinely interested in her. What a fool she had been..._

Her body shook as she fought to control herself. She had been told many conflicting things about vampires...some said that their only care was for blood and any other emotion escaped them, but she had seen emotion in others. The irony for her was that she felt things far stronger now than when she was alive. Undeath had given her a taste of a life she had missed out on, and then replaced it with ash.

_"Heather...you can't do this for me. I can't take you're money."  
"Please! Sunny, I want you to have it! I want to help you however I can! I just...I want to be useful."  
"Fuck, Heather...you have your own life! You don't need to live mine! I...I don't want to use you."  
"You aren't...I love being with you, anything I can do to make things easier for you makes me happy."_

__She had realised by then of course the effect her blood was having on Heather. At first she ignored it, truth be told she enjoyed having her around. She was a little obsessive perhaps but...for the first time, Sundavar trusted someone. It was a strange thing, to be so open to someone else.

_She brushed a strand of bright red hair behind her ear, gazing into her eyes. "I won't let anything happen to you Heather, I swear. I did this to you but..I'll protect you."  
She had smiled back that perfect smile and planted a soft kiss on lips once so used to the feeling, now shocked by it's presence. Fingers twined in long black bangs, touching her cheek. "I know you will Sunny. I...I've never felt this way about someone before, the way I feel about you.."  
"Me neither...me neither."_

She reached into the air, all of a sudden bringing her fist down hard onto the ground with every drop of her unnatural strength, cracks spreading from the impact. Just as suddenly she rose and began walking again, the grazes over her knuckles stitching themselves back together. She was so close, so very close to the end. To her revenge. She leaped into the building, striding purposefully to the door to LaCroix's office. She paused, very briefly, then calmly opened the door.

She didn't even hear his childish tantrum. How a man such as he had come to be a Prince, she had no idea. "Shut the fuck up." She didn't break her stride but her bluntness seemed to catch him off guard. Not for long though. The sarcophagus, always the bloody sarcophagus. "I don't give a shit anymore, you pompous bastard. You can open it, if you can get the key off of me." She raised her other hand, tossing the key idly in the air and looking thoroughly bored of his antics.

_She had tried. She had moved faster than she thought physically possible, but she still wasn't fast enough. Not enough...she saw the brute's claws slice through Heather's flesh like it were nothing. She hadn't realised it was possible anymore, but she felt ill. The next minute or so was a blank...she had frenzied, she was sure. The next thing she remembered was kneeling next to her torn body, the spark of life already bleeding away. She had kissed her, that same soft way, tasting her blood and hoping that maybe, just maybe, part of Heather would live on inside her._

"Ha! Haha! Fool! You've delivered the key right to me! I should thank you for making things so much easier for me...now...Give - me -the - key."  
She felt the anger swell within her. "Fuck you!"  
"I said...give...me...the key!" he snarled. It was pathetic.  
"And I said..." faster than a blink, she moved to stand beside him, the blade of her sword piercing his heart. "Fuck you, Sebastian LaCroix." Another blink and she had slashed open his chest, slit his throat.  
"I loved her LaCroix...I loved her and your stupid games stole her away from me. Take your damn key." The key slipped from her grip and fell to the ground. She left, not looking back, not listening to his insane rants. It was done.

She didn't even turn to see the explosion. It did bring a faint smile to her lips though...if only faint. She had suspected that someone had tampered with it already. She really did need to track down Jack before she left L.A. for good. Nines and a few of the anarch thugs stood ahead, grinning to themselves as they watched the fire and shouting congratulations at her. She didn't even look up.  
"Hey, Kid! We could use someone like- where you going? Kid?" Her only reply was her raised middle finger as she walked away into the Los Angeles night. She was alone now, she most likely would be for decades to come. Perhaps some day, she might come back. But never would she tangle herself in the affairs of the Camarilla again.

_"I love you, Heather."_


End file.
